His Eyes
by niblows
Summary: OS DRAGO/ALBUS.P / MANOIR DES MALEFOY, AOÛT 2025 : Le coeur et l'âme de Drago Malefoy sont meurtris par la guerre et les malheurs de la vie. Une personne, cependant, lui redonne l'envie de vivre et, surtout, d'aimer. Cette personne est son soleil, et ce soleil se prénomme Albus.
1. Chapter 1

**PARTIE 1/4.**

* * *

Drago Malfoy était un homme brisé. Brisé par son adolescence, par la guerre, et par le décès de sa femme. Brisé par toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas eues, bien qu'il les eues désirées si fort, comme avoir de vrais amis ou bien être libre de ses choix.

Chaque soirée était pour Drago semblable à un calvaire, une torture : dès que la nuit tombait, dès que son immense manoir se perdait dans l'obscurité et le silence, ses pensées resurgissaient. Ces dernières faisaient toujours naître sur sa peau une horrible chair de poule, des sueurs froides dans son dos et, pire encore, un douloureux pincement au cœur et au creux du ventre.

Il ressassait toujours les moments de sa vie qui, même avec une prise de recul suffisante, lui semblaient toujours aussi douloureux et malsains. Il se repassait en boucle la mort d'Astoria, sa femme qu'il avait tant aimée, et la naissance miraculée de Scorpius, son fils qui avait hérité de ses fins cheveux blonds et de ses intenses yeux bleus-gris. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, un sentiment d'oppression lui donnait l'impression de s'étouffer, tandis que le visage et les mains sinueuses de Lord Voldemort apparaissaient dans son esprit : il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Comment Drago pourrait-il oublier toutes ces années vécues sous pression de ses parents, de Tom Jedusor, et la peur qu'il avait ressentie tout ce temps-là ? Jamais il ne le pourrait, et il en était convaincu. La Marque des Ténèbres, encrée et éternelle sur son avant-bras gauche, lui rappelait sans cesse cette période de sa vie : l'idée de s'amputer le bras d'un tour de magie lui avait plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit, dans l'espoir que ne plus voir cet abominable tatouage lui permettrait de tourner la page. Or, sa main lui était bien trop précieuse : il devrait faire avec, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres, ne fit pas exception à la règle. Bien que le manoir ait été baigné durant toute la journée par la lumière intense du soleil d'été et des rires de Scorpius et Albus, il était désormais sombre et silencieux. Un silence lourd et assourdissant qui n'aidait en rien Drago à se sentir un peu plus léger.

Dans la pièce à vivre immense, faite de bois et de marbre, Drago était installé sur un immense sofa de velours noir. Ce dernier était installé près d'une imposante fenêtre qui, pendant la journée, permettait une vue imprenable sur le parc environnant. Un orage d'été éclatait dehors : les éclairs illuminaient le ciel, les coups de tonnerres faisaient trembler les murs du manoir et la pluie, elle, tombait légèrement et silencieusement sur les vitraux transparents des fenêtres. Pour n'importe qui l'ambiance qui régnait aurait pu être apaisante, mais elle ne l'était pas pour Drago. Au contraire, un frisson d'angoisse lui picota la nuque : dehors, un éclair illumina le parc et, au milieu des arbres, il eut l'horrible impression de distinguer la silhouette de Voldemort.

Le glaçon, contenu dans son verre de whisky, tinta contre le cristal lorsqu'il le remua dans sa main. Dans l'obscurité, simplement éclairé par la lumière de la pleine lune qui perçait à travers la fenêtre, Drago observa le liquide ambré tourbillonner dans le verre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le termina en cul-sec et la boisson lui brûla la gorge, le temps de quelques instants. Ses doigts fins et délicats, comme à l'époque de son adolescence, se cramponnèrent au verre alors qu'un coup de tonnerre gronda dans le ciel.

Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, mi-longs et nouées en catogan, tomba devant ses yeux lorsqu'il reposa sa tête sur le dossier du sofa. Ses yeux gris comme la lune se posèrent sur l'un des nombreux tableaux qui ornaient les murs du manoir Malefoy : photo de famille. Cette même photo qui, des années plus tôt, avait été prise avec ses parents le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Son cœur se serra et son ventre se noua, le tout douloureusement.

Un mouvement près de l'escalier attira son attention. Il découvrit Albus Potter qui, armé de sa baguette magique, éclairait les lieux en direction de la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, Drago l'entendit farfouiller dans son énorme réfrigérateur moldu. Un petit rictus amusé et attendri étira le coin de ses lèvres et, conscient que le jeune homme ne le remarquerait certainement pas, assis là dans l'obscurité du salon, Drago ne dit pas un mot : il se contenta de regarder le ciel, la lune, en pensant à la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

Drago Malefoy adorait l'été. Non pas parce qu'il appréciait la chaleur parfois étouffante du Wiltshire, ni le chant des oiseaux ou encore les senteurs florales, mais parce que cela signifiait que l'ambiance entre ses murs redeviendrait, le temps de quelques semaines de vacances d'été, joyeuse et légère. Le reste de l'année, elle n'était que pesante et morose. La présence d'un adolescent aux cheveux bruns y était pour quelque chose.

\- Drago… ?

Ce dernier sursauta, étonné par la voix grave qu'il entendit dans son dos. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Albus Potter l'avait remarqué. Ce dernier s'approcha du sofa et s'y installa, un immense verre d'eau dans sa main gauche tandis qu'il tenait une part de gâteau aux carottes dans la main droite : Scorpius et Drago en raffolaient.

-… tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Albus.

Drago s'efforça de ne pas le regarder. Ses yeux gris continuaient de fixer l'extérieur – les arbres, désormais – et de penser aux peu de choses positives dans sa vie : son fils et son métier.

\- Tu… tu ne vas pas te coucher ? , demanda Albus d'une voix penaude.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

En réalité, Drago était épuisé : il dormait très mal, secoué chaque nuit par des cauchemars qui lui semblaient toujours un peu plus réels que les précédents. Il ne dormait que quelques heures par nuits, au maximum cinq, et son corps ressentait sans l'ombre d'un doute la fatigue qu'il accumulait. Or, c'était bien plus simple de donner cette réponse-là plutôt qu'avouer qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago soupira, lassé. L'insistance d'Albus, sur bien des sujets, lui était parfois insupportable. Il détestait cette curiosité qui le poussait à fourrer son nez partout, tout le temps, peu importe le sujet. Il détestait qu'il soit là, près de lui sur le sofa, au beau milieu de la nuit. Un frisson remonta sa nuque pâle et fine.

\- Non.

À quoi bon mentir ? Quelque chose dans la voix d'Albus, qu'il connaissait presque aussi bien que son propre fils, lui disait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Le jeune Potter était très observateur, bien qu'il soit particulièrement discret. Du haut de leurs dix-huit ans, Albus et Scorpius n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre : ce dernier lui avait certainement fait par de ses inquiétudes concernant son père.

Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence toujours aussi pesant, ce fut Albus qui prit la parole, timide et à voix basse :

\- Comment était-il ?

\- De qui me parles-tu ?

\- De… Voldemort.

Drago ferma les yeux et inspira profondément : entendre ce nom le mettait toujours dans un état d'angoisse incontrôlable. Il serra ses mains autour du cristal froid de son verre à whisky en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer. « Il est mort, il ne fera plus de mal à personne » ne cessait-il de penser. Sentant l'impatience malsaine d'Albus, assis à l'autre bout du sofa, Drago déclara :

\- Terrifiant.

Il l'était. Au souvenir des moments passés en la compagnie du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, Drago posa sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche. Dissimulée sous la manche d'une chemise noire, alors que celle de son bras droit était relevée jusqu'au coude, il ressentit le picotement – totalement psychosomatique – caractéristique de la Marque des Ténèbres en éveil sous sa paume.

Alors qu'il regardait la pleine lune d'un regard perdu, Drago sentit ses muscles se crisper et son cœur s'emballer de surprise lorsqu'Albus posa ses doigts sur son poignet gauche. Il y posa ses yeux gris tandis que l'adolescent tirait sa main pâle vers lui. Dans un geste maladroit mais délicat, Albus s'affaira à remonter sa manche. Terrifié et honteux, Drago protesta :

\- Albus ne…

\- Pourquoi t'efforces-tu de la cacher ?

Drago déglutit : la manche gauche de sa jolie chemise noire en satin était désormais remontée jusqu'au creux de son coude. La main gauche d'Albus tenait délicatement mais fermement son poignet, tandis que son pouce droit traçait légèrement les courbes du serpent encré dans sa peau. Les battements du cœur de Drago s'emballèrent, avant qu'il ne réponde tout bas d'une voix étranglée :

\- Parce que… c'est une abomination.

Albus Potter était loin d'être stupide : il avait lui des livres – beaucoup de livres – concernant l'époque qui opposait son père, le grand Harry Potter à Lord Voldemort. Il avait entendu, à l'école, un bon nombre d'histoires concernant cette période. Son père aussi lui en avait raconté des choses ! Tout comme Scorpius, d'ailleurs. D'une voix assurée, convaincu, il annonça discrètement :

\- Ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, mais ce que tu n'as pas fait.

Drago cessa de lutter et releva ses yeux vers le visage d'Albus. À cet instant précis ou leurs iris si différents mais si complémentaires, aux couleurs de Serpentard, se croisèrent, son cœur se mit à faire des siennes dans sa poitrine et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Du haut de ses quarante-trois ans, il aurait juré sentir ses joues s'empourprer.

Les yeux d'Albus, en amande et d'une couleur vert émeraude intense, brillaient d'une magnifique lueur de pureté. Cette même lueur qui, un an plus tôt, avait fait définitivement chavirer le cœur de Drago Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTIE 2/4.**

* * *

Ce fut aux alentours des quatre heures du matin que Drago tenta finalement de dormir un peu. Il s'était écroulé sur son lit, comme si l'ascension des trois escaliers menant au troisième étage avait été aussi épuisante qu'une ascension de l'Everest. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui et il ne s'était réveillé qu'en milieu de matinée, alors que le soleil baignait déjà sa chambre d'une douce lumière chaleureuse, et que les rires des deux adolescents provenaient du jardin, à travers sa fenêtre ouverte.

Quand il s'étira dans ses draps blancs et froissés, Drago Malefoy se sentit vide. Les yeux à peine ouverts, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Albus et, surtout, à la façon dont il avait si délicatement touché la marque sur son bras. La conversation ne s'était pas attardée car, perturbé par le regard perdu que Drago posait sur lui, Albus s'en était allé vers sa chambre. Drago était resté là quelques heures de plus à ressasser la délicatesse des doigts de l'adolescent sur sa peau, et l'intensité de son regard plongé dans le sien : il en avait même rêvé, et il s'en voulait.

Drago quitta son lit à contrecoeur car son ventre gargouillait. Un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre à gousset, posée sur sa table de chevet, lui indiqua qu'il était dix heures passées et que les onze heures approchaient dangereusement. Vêtu d'un simple boxer noir acheté dans une petite boutique moldue du centre de Londres, il fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements. Cette dernière ne renfermait que des chemises, noires ou blanches, de pantalons à pinces et de quelques rares jeans noirs. Sa garde-robe était terne et déprimante à mourir, en comparaison de celle de son fils qui regorgeait de vêtements parfois trop colorés et extravagants.

Après sa rapide et habituelle douche froide du matin d'été, Drago enfila un boxer propre, une chemise noire ample en soie et un jean skinny. Ce dernier lui avait été offert par Scorpius lors de la fête des pères : le jeune homme avait décrété que son père, bien qu'il soit un sorcier de sang-pur, devait se mettre à la mode moldue car son corps le lui permettait.

En effet, Drago Malefoy était un bel homme. Lors de ses rares escapades dans les rues de Londres, méconnu du monde des moldus, rares n'étaient pas les femmes qui se retournaient sur son passage : avec son visage fin, ses yeux bleus-gris intenses et son corps élancé et finement musclé, il ne passait rarement inaperçue. De plus, ses cheveux blonds et soyeux toujours noués en catogan, lui rajoutaient un charme supplémentaire. Inutile de dire que Drago, pour un homme de quarante-trois ans, ne faisait pas son âge et était même très bien conservé : pas l'ombre d'une ride, ou d'une imperfection. Il était d'une beauté incroyable et envoûtante.

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il ne trouva qu'une pièce à vivre déserte. Les mets du petit-déjeuner étaient éparpillés sur la table, signe que Scorpius et Albus s'y étaient déjà attablés. Un petit sourire attendri étira les lèvres fines de Drago lorsqu'il remarqua un bol, propre, qui l'attendait en bout de table : Scorpius prenait toujours soin de lui, au travers de petites attentions, et cela lui remettait toujours du baume au cœur.

Se saisissant d'une tartine à la marmelade et d'une grande tasse de thé qu'il but frais, Drago descendit les marches de la terrasse après avoir vérifié son reflet dans le miroir : il se trouvait bien, pour une fois.

\- Salut 'pa !

Dans l'immense piscine en marbre noir qu'ils avaient faite installer deux ans plus tôt, Scorpius sautilla et adressa à son père un signe de main. Albus, lui, se retourna brusquement et chercha l'homme des yeux, dans l'urgence. Les battements de son cœur ne se calmèrent que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago, qui s'installait à une petite table en fer forgé près de la piscine.

\- Bonjour, les enfants.

\- Papa, on n'est plus des gamins ! , s'exaspéra Scorpius.

Albus et lui rirent de bon cœur, amusés, sous le regard colère et forcé que leur lançait Drago, sourcils froncés. Il adorait la complicité et la stupidité de ces deux adolescents, même s'ils étaient parfois insupportables et qu'ils faisaient encore les pires bêtises du monde. Tout semblait bien plus joyeux au manoir des Malefoy lorsqu'Albus était là. Comme un soleil, le jeune Potter illuminait tout sur son passage. Aux yeux de Drago, sa simple présence était magique.

Tandis que les deux meilleurs amis reprenaient leur partie de water-quidditch – concept qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes inventé – Drago récupéra l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier que le hibou de Scorpius venait de ramener. Il le déplia sur la table de jardin, bancale, et en survola rapidement les pages tout en sirotant son thé noir. La tartine qu'il s'était rapidement préparée termina sa route dans son estomac après quelques bouchées.

\- Alors, c'en est où avec Brett ? , demanda Scorpius.

Brett ? De biais, Drago leur lança un regard. Qui était-il ? Ses doigts devinrent blancs, à trop serrer le papier du journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il prêta une oreille attentive à la conversation que les jeunes garçons étaient en train d'avoir.

\- Nulle part, répondit Albus d'un ton las.

\- Quoi, encore ? , s'exaspéra Scorpius. Tu lui plais, fonce !

\- Il ne m'intéresse pas, Scorp'. Il veut juste me b… , s'interrompit Albus.

Drago n'eut pas besoin qu'Albus prononce la fin de sa phrase pour comprendre ce dont il était question. Il serra les dents, tandis que son ventre se tordit de colère… et de jalousie : alors, comme ça, un prénommé Brett en voulait au corps d'Albus ? L'idée qu'un adolescent idiot puisse vouloir le « baiser » mettait Drago dans tous ses états : Albus méritait plus. Tellement plus.

Agacé, Drago se leva de sa chaise et s'en retourna vers le manoir. Ses pieds, grands et pâles, battaient le sol avec contrariété lorsqu'il passa près de la piscine afin de la contourner. Scorpius, naïf, demanda :

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Préparer le repas.

C'est ainsi que Drago se terra dans sa cuisine. S'affairer à préparer un bon poulet rôti pour le déjeuner lui permit de penser à autre chose qu'aux mains rebutantes d'un adolescent puéril sur les courbes d'Albus.

 **X X X**

Drago avait finalement capitulé et, sous les supplications de son propre fils, était finalement venu passer un petit moment en leur compagnie. Bien qu'il ait refusé catégoriquement de se jeter à l'eau, il avait troqué son jean skinny pour un slip de bain noir et avait défait les boutons de sa chemise. Allongé sur le dos sur un bain de soleil moelleux, lunettes de soleil aviateur fixées sur le nez, Drago observait l'espace environnant : les arbres, les fleurs, le ciel, le soleil, les oiseaux et les insectes. L'air était pur et, malgré la chaleur écrasante, il trouvait l'instant agréable.

Dans la piscine, du côté le moins profond, Albus et Scorpius s'adonnaient à ce sport moldu appelé volleyball. Le ballon habituel avait été remplacé par le seul souafle de quidditch qu'ils possédaient, mais cela semblait faire l'affaire : les deux amis se renvoyaient la balle en riant, et Albus éclaboussait Scorpius à chaque fois que ce dernier râlait de ne pas marquer de points. Le score était de 2 à 14 au bout de sept minutes de jeu exactement.

\- Mais laisse-moi marquer, au moins !

\- En rêve ! , bougonna Albus.

Amusé par leurs chamailleries d'enfants, Drago posa ses yeux sur eux. Dans un premier temps il observa Scorpius : son cœur se remplit de fierté. Le blondinet lui ressemblait beaucoup, à l'exception de son comportement joyeux et insouciant. Il le trouvait beau garçon, intelligent et drôle, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé être capable d'élever seul son fils. Aujourd'hui, peu à peu, il devenait un homme et Drago n'aurait pas pu être plus fier qu'à cet instant précis.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Albus. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, ce qui permettait à Drago d'avoir une vue directe sur sa chute de reins vertigineuse et son dos musclé : Albus avait changé. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, six ans plus tôt, Drago avait découvert une presque copie-conforme du Harry Potter de ses douze ans : joufflu, pas très grand, aux yeux en amande. À cette époque-là, alors qu'Albus passait ses premières vacances d'été au manoir des Malefoy, Drago avait appris à connaître un garçon discret, intelligent mais peu confiant, empoté et très timide. Il se rappelait très bien lui avoir plusieurs fois pincé ses joues charnues, comme il le faisait aussi à son propre fils, pour le taquiner. Sauf qu'en six ans, tout comme Scorpius, Albus avait changé : il avait grandi, les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues s'étaient assombries, son corps s'était affiné et sculpté et, frappé par la puberté, il était passé de « petit gamin joufflu » à « beau garçon sexy ». Malgré tout, son innocence et sa pureté persistaient dans ses yeux verts et, peu à peu, Drago avait succombé.

Albus n'avait jamais été un garçon particulièrement loquace. Il n'exprimait pas des masses ses sentiments et ses opinions, et ne discutait jamais pour le simple plaisir de faire la conversation. Drago avait mis des années avant de lui faire dire qu'il était malheureux, trop souvent comparé à son père, et qu'il détestait vivre dans son ombre. La détresse enfouie du jeune homme avait touché Drago en plein cœur : lui aussi ressentait ça. Depuis la fin de la guerre, toutes les portes se fermaient devant lui car son nom était une honte dans le monde des sorciers : son père, Lucius, avait fait les mauvais choix.

Drago Malefoy avait honte de lui, oui. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé, aux côtés de Voldemort. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lutter, d'aller contre les principes et les valeurs de ses parents. Mais, en y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte qu'à cet instant précis : désirer Albus Potter, un mineur, le meilleur-ami de son fils, lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de quand est-ce que cela avait commencé. La présence d'Albus s'était insinuée en lui comme une lueur d'espoir magique, comme un sortilège qu'on lui aurait jeté. Chaque été, Albus le rendait un peu plus heureux par ses rires et son innocence. Il le faisait sourire et lui rappelait inconsciemment, au travers de gestes ou de petits commentaires soudains, que les meilleures choses de la vie sont aussi les plus simples et les plus futiles parfois. Il lui avait parlé, plusieurs fois, s'inquiétant pour lui lorsqu'il voyait que ses yeux d'adulte meurtri se remplissaient souvent de larmes aux heures tardives : bien que ses mots étaient généralement maladroits, sa façon innocente de rassurer Drago Malefoy fit fondre le cœur de ce dernier un peu plus à chaque fois.

Albus Potter, dans tout ce qu'il était et pour une raison que Drago ne parvenait pas à expliquer, lui donnait envie de vivre à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTIE 3/4.**

* * *

Comme tous les jours en fin d'après-midi, Drago Malefoy s'enfermait dans la cave afin d'y travailler. En tant que Guérisseur « auto-entrepreneur », il ne travaillait pas à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste mais chez lui. Son rôle, bien avant celui où l'on administrait les soins aux patients, consistait à mettre au point les médicaments nécessaires pour mettre fin à toutes maladies, accidents ou mauvais sorts.

C'est avec aisance et passion que Drago s'affairait donc dans sa cave. Un chaudron bouillonnait sur une grande et longue table en bois massif. Tout autour, des étagères et des vitrines regorgeaient de bocaux et de fioles en verre. Une petite serre, nécessaire à la culture de certaines plantes aux vertus guérissantes, était disposée dans un coin isolé de la cave.

Tandis qu'il lisait ses propres indications notées à la plume sur un morceau de parchemin, Drago ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en entendant les deux adolescents qui se chamaillaient à l'étage. Il les avait chargés de préparer le repas pendant qu'il serait occupé ici, à travailler. Drago jugea qu'ils étaient certainement en train de se disputer pour savoir s'il fallait placer le plat au milieu ou tout en bas du four, comme toujours.

Alors qu'il ajoutait à sa préparation quelques pétales de roses – plus pour l'odeur que par réelle nécessité médicale – Drago sursauta en entendant quelques coups frappés à la porte en bois de la cave. Etant donné qu'il avait plusieurs fois explicité son souhait de ne pas être dérangé en plein travail, il l'ignora simplement. Sauf que, derrière la porte, il entendit sa voix :

\- Drago, c'est Albus. Tu… tu peux m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ? Je me suis brûlé. Enfin… ton idiot de fils m'a brûlé. Pas volontairement bien sûr mais…

Drago ouvrit brutalement la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Albus. Ce dernier ne portait que son short de bain, bien calé sur ses hanches. Si Drago n'avait pas eu une once de bon sens, il aurait pu reluquer son torse baraqué et légèrement musclé à loisir. Or, il détourna les yeux.

\- Où ça ?

\- Heu… là, dit Albus en montrant son poignet. Et là, aussi.

Drago se crispa. Des cloques étaient en train de faire leur apparition sur les reins d'Albus qui, même s'il s'efforçait de cacher sa douleur, serrait les dents comme pas possible.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? , demanda Drago.

Tout en s'appuyant contre la table, Albus expliqua :

\- Il voulait égoutter les pommes de terre mais je lui ai dit d'attendre. On s'est disputés la gamelle et… on l'a renversée. L'eau était bouillonnante.

\- Vous n'êtes que des petits cons, railla Drago.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Drago s'efforça de retenir un petit rire tandis qu'il revenait vers Albus, un pot rempli d'une crème visqueuse entre les mains.

\- Je te préviens, ça ne va pas être agréable.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça brûle ? , demanda Albus.

\- Non, pire.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago prit une bonne dose de crème sur ses doigts et fit signe à Albus de se retourner. Ce dernier s'exécuta, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi exposé aux yeux de Drago. Il passait ses journées torse-nu, dans la piscine ou à bronzer dans le parc, mais là tout était différent : il était seul avec lui, dans un endroit silencieux, et il avait conscience de la chair de poule qui commençait à naître sur ses bras. Quand les doigts de Drago se posèrent sur sa peau, sur ses reins, et qu'il massa cette dernière afin de faire pénétrer la crème, Albus ferma les yeux et son souffle se coupa : les mains de Drago. Il fantasmait sur elles depuis des années.

Jusqu'à ses seize ans, alors que les adolescents de son âge en parlaient déjà depuis longtemps, Albus n'avait jamais pensé au sexe. Il était l'un des rares garçons de son âge à fantasmer sur le grand amour, le vrai, plutôt que sur le caractère sexuel de la relation. Il avait lu trop de romances et, d'après son grand frère James, cela lui avait conditionné le cerveau. Son innocence et ses rêveries demeuraient toujours à l'heure actuelle, mais quelque chose avait changé : il était tombé amoureux. Il en avait honte, bien sûr, mais ses sentiments pour Drago Malefoy, le père de son meilleur-ami, lui tiraillaient le ventre depuis déjà plusieurs années. Il avait aimé et s'était attaché à cet homme qui prenait soin de lui et qui s'intéressait à ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'était cassé la gueule dans les yeux gris de Drago qui, quant venait le soir, devenaient sombres et tristes, remplis de peur et de honte. Il avait senti son cœur se briser un peu plus tous ces soirs où, tapi dans l'ombre, il l'observait alors que Drago regardait simplement à travers la fenêtre, incapable de dormir parce que ses souvenirs le hantaient : l'envie, le besoin, de le voir heureux avait alors commencé à lui tirailler le cœur : c'est ainsi qu'il comprit qu'il en tombait amoureux. Drago Malefoy était un bel homme, gentil et mystérieux, brisé et magnifique, et Albus était tombé dans le panneau tel l'adolescent innocent qu'il était.

\- Al'…

Drago ferma les yeux, tandis qu'un frisson puissant le tétanisait de la tête aux pieds. À travers sa chemise, il pouvait sentir la peau chaude d'Albus qui plaquait inconsciemment son dos contre son torse d'homme mature. Au niveau de son visage, Drago pouvait distinguer son pouls, sous la peau laiteuse de son cou. L'odeur du jeune homme, masculine mais délicate, lui emplissait les narines : le paradis. Jamais son corps n'avait été aussi proche de celui de l'être tant désiré, et cela lui donnait l'impression de brûler.

Ne supportant plus leur proximité, conscient de l'illégalité de ce qu'il ressentait et désirait, Drago fit pression avec ses doigts sur les brûlures d'Albus afin de le faire réagir. Il regretta aussitôt son geste lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir de douleur :

\- Aïe, mais quoi encore ?!

\- Rien, tourne-toi.

Albus s'exécuta et Drago, en bon guérisseur, s'appliqua à sa tâche. Il fit en sorte de ne croiser le regard du brun sous aucun prétexte, bien que l'envie de plonger ses yeux dans ceux si verts d'Albus lui faisait mal au ventre, tellement elle était forte.

Quand il eut terminé de le soigner, il s'en alla ranger le pot en verre dans une armoire prévue à cet effet. Albus lui dit simplement :

\- Je ne ressens rien, c'est normal ? Tu m'avais dit que ça allait être douloureux.

\- Pas douloureux, juste désagréable. Je peux travailler, maintenant ? , grogna Drago.

\- Heu… oui. Merci.

Albus quitta la cave en refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Drago attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas dans l'escalier de pierres pour se remettre au travail.

À son grand désespoir, il constata qu'une érection naissante déformait son pantalon.

X X X

L'ambiance à table lors du dîner était glaciale, contrairement à d'habitude, bien que la température extérieure fût encore étouffante. Drago mangeait en silence, installé à sa place en bout de table, Scorpius dégustait son repas tout en parlant de la rentrée de septembre et Albus, lui, triturait ses pommes de terre dans son assiette sans grand appétit : l'effet secondaire de la pommade de Drago, dont le goût remontait dans sa gorge, lui avait provoqué une nausée qui lui bloquait désormais l'appétit. Albus s'efforçait de boire de l'eau, espérant effacer le goût amer et pâteux qu'il sentait dans son œsophage.

Scorpius, trop occupé à s'empiffrer, ne remarqua pas ce qu'il se passait : les regards furtifs de Drago sur Albus, ni la façon dont se dernier passait son repas les yeux rivés sur les mains de Drago. Parfois, il levait même un regard sur lui et le dévorait des yeux, le temps de quelques secondes, avant de se souvenir que ce qu'il faisait était malsain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Scorpius qui prit la parole. Tous les trois avaient terminé leur repas depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Bon ! Je vais prendre une douche. On fait une partie d'échecs, ensuite ? , demanda-t-il à Albus.

\- Ouais, si tu veux.

\- Je t'attends dans ma chambre !

Scorpius quitta la table après avoir envoyé d'un coup de baguette ses couverts dans l'immense évier de la cuisine. Une brosse ensorcelée nettoyait depuis près d'une heure toute la vaisselle qu'ils avaient accumulée depuis le début de la journée. Le blondinet monta les escaliers.

Etant donné qu'il ne connaissait par cœur, Albus réalisa qu'il allait devoir attendre au moins trente minutes avant que Scorpius ne sorte de la salle d'eau : il passait toujours trop de temps sous l'eau, à chantonner ou bien à s'imaginer une vie. Il le soupçonnait même parfois de fantasmer sur Lily, sa sœur cadette, mais il n'osait tout simplement pas lui poser la question : cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

\- Tout va bien, Albus ? , s'enquit Drago en voyant son teint blafard.

\- Non… c'est ta crème, là. J'ai envie de vomir, c'est horrible.

\- Tu as bu de l'eau, avec du citron ?

\- Non… ?

\- Attends.

Drago se leva. Comme l'avait fait son fils, il envoya ses couverts dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette. Albus fit de même et il le rejoignit dans la cuisine, près de la gazinière. Il fixa de ses beaux yeux verts les mains de Drago qui pressaient un citron au-dessus d'un verre en cristal. Il y ajouta un peu d'eau, qui provenait d'un pichet en terre cuite.

\- Tiens, bois-ça. Normalement, ça devrait te soulager un peu.

Albus se saisit du verre et le but d'une traite tout en s'asseyant sur l'îlot central. Drago, lui, rangeait soigneusement dans le réfrigérateur les restes du repas du soir. Quand il se retourna, ses yeux croisèrent aussitôt ceux brillants et purs d'Albus. Si purs. Son cœur loupa un battement.

\- Je peux te poser une question … ? , hésita Albus.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que… tu peux me montrer le quatrième étage ?

\- Hors de question.

Drago répondit du tac-au-tac, sans la moindre hésitation. Son ventre se tordit et ses muscles s'engourdirent : il détestait qu'on lui rappelle l'existence de cette pièce. À l'époque, il avait voulu brûler tout ce qu'elle contenait. Après réflexion, il en fut incapable : aussi noirs les souvenirs étaient-ils, cela faisait partie de l'histoire. De son histoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Drago.

Il aurait dû dire non. Ce n'était pas pertinent, ni même intéressant. Le quatrième étage du manoir Malefoy avait été condamné par ses parents après la guerre et, depuis, personne n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Or, quand Albus le supplia en murmurant son prénom, il ne put que marmonner :

\- Suis-moi.

En silence, Albus lui emboîta le pas. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage, faisant halte sur le palier du second pour rire de Scorpius qui chantait une chanson française avec un accent horrible sous la douche.

Le quatrième étage avait été condamné par une porte, placée sur le palier et maintenue fermé par un énorme cadenas. À voix haute, Drago annonça le mot de passe et, quelques instants plus tard, le cadenas s'ouvrit. Quand il poussa la porte, cette dernière grinça lentement avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Il faisait sombre à cet étage là et Drago dut sortir sa baguette. Albus fit de même et, en chœur, ils prononcèrent un « Lumos » qui illumina leurs baguettes. Ainsi, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs du quatrième étage.

Une odeur de renfermé et de poussière régnait dans l'air, rendant leurs respirations difficiles. Albus n'avait plus la nausée, mais ressentait désormais une horrible sensation d'étouffement. Devant Albus qui fermait la marche, il s'arrêta devant une pièce dont il poussa la porte : une chambre. Cette dernière était pourvue d'un lit à baldaquins, massif, et d'une cheminé condamnée. Un fauteuil à l'allure morbide était installé près de celle-ci.

\- C'est… quoi ?

\- La chambre de Bellatrix.

Albus entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. À la place, il tourna les talons afin de se diriger vers une autre pièce : il y découvrir alors une salle d'eau aux vasques anciennes, où les restes d'un bidet brisé reposaient sur le sol poussiéreux, crasseux.

Albus abaissa finalement la poignée de la troisième porte qu'il découvrir, au centre du couloir. Elle s'ouvrit en un grincement angoissant, et un frisson lui remonta l'échine. Même s'il faisait encore jour à l'extérieur, les fenêtres anciennes et condamnées de cet étage abandonné ne laissaient apercevoir que de minuscules rayons de lumière. Le jeune Potter brandit sa baguette devant lui et, repérant un candélabre posé sur le rebord d'une cheminée, lui jeta un sort afin de l'enflammer d'une lumière vive et blanche. La pièce semblait encore plus froide ainsi.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de particulier. Une énorme cheminée dont les montants étaient faits de bois noir, condamnée elle aussi. Le plancher était défoncé, troué ou bien parce que le bois avait été bouffé par les mites ces dernières années. Les planches craquaient sous ses pieds, tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce. Drago, lui, resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Albus posa ses doigts sur la longue table en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Les chaises, du nombre de 16, y étaient parfaitement rangées. Quand il se pencha au centre de la table, afin d'en observer le bois, il ne put que remarquer les taches de sang coagulé qui s'y étaient incrustées. Le pas léger, guidé malgré lui par cette fascination malsaine qu'il éprouvait pour cette histoire, Albus se positionna derrière une chaise, en bout de table. Son instinct lui disait qu'il avait trouvé.

\- C'était ici ? , demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était ici qu'il s'asseyait ?

Drago ferma les yeux et, en quelques secondes, les images de cette réunion lui repassèrent devant les yeux : Voldemort installé en bout de table, lui assis entre ses parents, Bellatrix Lestrange et son sourire hideux et Miss Charity Burbage étendue morte sur la table. L'horrible impression que Naguini lui passait entre les pieds le fit sursauter.

\- Oui.

Sous les yeux surpris de Drago, Albus tira la chaise et s'y installa. Il posa ses mains sur la table, devant lui, et se redressa. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour poser ses yeux sur Drago. Calmement, il lui demanda :

\- Et toi, où étais-tu assis … ?

D'un pas posé, bien que l'angoisse affluât sans ses veines, Drago s'approcha de la chaise où il avait été autrefois assis. Il ne s'y installa pas, se contentant de rester debout et de poser ses mains sur le dossier en bois.

\- Ici.

Albus le regarda : il se tenait sur sa droite, aux environs du centre de la table. Le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire de plus : c'était bizarre. Se retrouver là où le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps avait été autrefois assis, à diriger ses sbires, le terrifiait mais le fascinait à la fois. Les pieds de la chaise raclèrent bruyamment le sol lorsqu'il se recula, afin de se lever, et qu'il la repoussa sous la table. Finalement, tel l'adolescent nonchalant qu'il était la plupart du temps, il s'assit sur la table et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Drago frissonna au souvenir d'un moment particulier.

\- Comment… ça s'est passé ? Quand Voldemort t'a confié la mission, tu sais… celle-ci.

\- C'était ici, exactement là où tu es assis.

\- Tu avais peur ?

\- J'étais terrorisé.

Drago fit quelques pas autour de la table, afin de s'approcher d'Albus. Il se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sous ses yeux, l'adolescent balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière sous la table comme un enfant pendant une fête d'anniversaire. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point il pouvait être aussi calme et posé dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Sa fascination pour cette histoire mettait Drago terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- J'aurais aimé te connaître, à cet époque-là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… je… peut-être que j'aurais pu te sauver.

Dans un premier temps, Drago n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour comprendre la portée des mots que venait de prononcer Albus. Malgré tout, perdu, il demanda :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es brisé, Drago. Comment je pourrais réparer ça… ?

Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue d'Albus. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer, frottant son menton sur son épaule, mais c'était trop tard : Drago la remarqua. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et posa une main réconfortante sur sa joue.

\- Hé… Albus. Ne pleure pas.

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me réparer, enfin, à quoi penses-tu ?

Albus enroula ses doigts autour du poignet pâle et fin de Drago. Il remarqua encore une fois que, à cause de la chaleur, sa manche droite était relevée jusqu'au coude tandis que la gauche était abaissée sur son avant-bras. D'une voix penaude, chamboulé par toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait en ce lieu, chamboulé par le comportement angoissé de Drago, il répondit en un murmure :

\- Je sais… mais ça me tue de te voir comme ça.

C'est quand Albus leva ses yeux sur Drago, qui le fixait, que ce dernier comprit : Albus l'aimait. Lui aussi était amoureux de lui. Jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer qu'un gamin – à ses yeux – puisse s'éprendre de lui, et pourtant ! Les yeux vert émeraude d'Albus ne mentaient pas. Il le voyait dans leur pureté, cette intensité du regard amoureux et passionné, intense comme un brasier.

Albus l'aimait. Et Drago Malefoy, aussi malsain cela pouvait être, l'aimait aussi depuis bien longtemps déjà.


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTIE 4/4.**

* * *

Drago était sur le point d'embrasser Albus lorsque Scorpius, au pied de l'escalier du quatrième étage, beugla le prénom de son meilleur-ami pour lui signifier qu'il l'attendait, prêt à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie aux échecs version sorciers.

Comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait, Drago s'était reculé et avait retiré ses mains de la taille de l'adolescent. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et, contre lui, il pouvait sentir le souffle erratique d'Albus.

\- Tu… tu devrais le rejoindre, bégaya l'adulte dans le but de le repousser.

\- Oui.

Répondit ces quelques mots lorsque, après quelques secondes suspendues dans le temps, leurs yeux se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. Dans un geste maladroit, les muscles engourdis par l'excitation du moment, Albus descendit de cette table chargée d'histoire sur laquelle il était assis. Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, il fit un pas vers la porte avant de s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers Drago pour lui faire part de ses craintes :

\- Si mon père l'apprend… il va me tuer.

\- Toi et moi, Albus, ça ne sera jamais possible.

Ces quelques mots lui firent mal lorsqu'il les prononça, mais il s'y sentait obligé : c'était lui l'adulte. Entre eux, c'était lui qui devait se montrer responsable. Malgré ses sentiments sincères pour le jeune Potter, il avait conscience de certaines choses : il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Albus était encore jeune, trop pur et trop innocent. Il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de ce qui semblait être un fantasme de jeunesse pour l'attirer dans ses filets.

\- Si tu dis ça à cause de notre différence d'âge…, hésita Albus. Saches que c'est le cadet des mes soucis.

Sa voix se brisa et, encore tout tremblant d'émotions, il descendit les escaliers en trottinant. Sur le palier, il tomba nez à nez avec Scorpius qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez, là-haut ?

\- Ton père m'a montré… tout ça.

\- Tu lui as demandé ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi… ?

\- T'as toujours eu des idées glauques, Al', constata Scorpius. Bon, on la fait cette partie ?

Sur ces mots, le blond attrapa le bras finement musclé d'Albus afin de le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, au premier étage. Drago, lui, ensorcela le cadenas du quatrième étage à l'aide d'un nouveau mot de passe et rejoignit ensuite le rez-de-chaussée. Il s'affaira dans la cuisine le temps de quelques minutes, histoire de ranger quelques bricoles qui trainaient par-ci par-là.

Drago s'installa quelques minutes plus tard sur le bain de soleil de la terrasse, près de la piscine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le chaleureux coucher de soleil qui s'animait devant ses yeux, alors que la température extérieure était encore des plus agréable : seul un petit air frais lui permettait de se revigorer, léger et délicat sur la peau de son visage.

Un verre de whisky à la main – c'était son rituel d'après repas – il pensa à Albus, à son corps si proche du sien alors qu'il était prêt à le laisser l'embrasser. Il se souvint de ses mots, concernant leur différence d'âge, et cela lui fit l'effet du sortilège Doloris, douloureux jusque dans les entrailles.

Vingt-cinq ans le séparaient d'Albus. Vingt-cinq ans passés à vivre reclus chez lui, car personne ne voulait de lui ailleurs. Il avait obtenu son emploi de Guérisseur pour Sainte-Mangouste grâce aux compétences d'Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie. Sans elle, même cet hôpital si réputé aurait refusé son curriculum vitae, malgré ses compétences évidentes. Vingt-cinq ans où il avait vécu une idylle intense avec Astoria, où il avait eu et élevé un fils, où la mort de sa femme l'avait un peu plus anéanti qu'il ne l'était déjà. Vingt-cinq fichues années où Albus avait grandi, innocent, en rêvant du grand amour comme peu de gamins de son âge en rêvaient encore.

Comment Drago pourrait-il lui offrir ce dont il rêvait ? Il s'était plusieurs fois imaginé, 20 ans plus tard, âgé de soixante-trois ans tandis qu'Albus en aurait trente-huit. Il l'imaginait, toujours aussi beau, alors que lui ne serait qu'un vieillard défraîchi et aminci – sa morphologie de lui permettant pas d'être plus épais qu'il ne l'était à l'heure actuelle. Albus méritait mieux. Il devait vire ses expériences et s'épanouir avec un garçon de son âge, et non avec un homme de vingt-cinq ans son aîné.

Et puis, sans parler d'Albus et de ses rêves, cela ferait jaser dans le monde des sorciers : Drago Malefoy, le Mangemort déchu, en couple avec le fils du grand Harry Potter. Cela ne ferait que provoquer un scandale de plus, et le nom des Malefoy serait à nouveau associé à une chose malsaine et provocatrice. Drago n'avait pas la force de vivre une fois de plus ainsi, ses déboires exposés à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et puis, aussi, Harry et Ginny lui colleraient certainement la justice moldue au cul : ils en seraient bien capables, tellement obstinés à surprotéger leur grand bébé Albus, timide et discret, qu'ils voyaient toujours comme un enfant.

Exténué par les événements et ces pensées qu'il ressassait trop, en boucle, au point de se torturer l'esprit, Drago partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

X X X

Les doigts de Drago survolaient le clavier du piano avec légèreté. Ses doigts enfonçaient doucement les touches, créant une douce mélodie. Sans partition sous les yeux, il entama le morceau River Flows In You d'un pianiste britannique aux origines sud-coréennes. Yeux fermés, il se laissa porter par la musique qu'il jouait : plus rien n'existait.

La nuit était claire dehors et sa chambre, éteinte, était baignée dans la douce lumière de la lune. L'ambiance typique du soir était pesante, mais la musique l'aidait à se sentir mieux, plus léger, moins angoissé. Le temps d'un morceau, ses sombres souvenirs le laissaient en paix et il pouvait s'autoriser à souffler, à respirer. Sur son tabouret rembourré, il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière tout en jouant l'air de musique, de façon sincère et puissante, totalement investi. L'un des petits plaisirs de la vie de Drago était celui-ci : la musique, plus particulièrement le piano. Ce dernier, noir mat et à queue, était dans la famille depuis des générations.

Ses doigts claquèrent les dernières touches afin de faire retentir les dernières notes du morceau. Le dernier son s'envola dans les airs avant de disparaitre, comme la lueur faible d'une bougie consumée juste avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne. Le silence l'enveloppa alors et, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur ses mains encore posées sur le clavier, il entendit :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

Drago sursauta, surpris. Son cœur d'adulte, faible et amoureux, loupa un battement lorsqu'il découvrit Albus. Ce dernier, alerté par les notes de musique à peine distinctes, avait quitté sa chambre du second étage afin d'en trouver l'origine. La porte restée entrouverte de la chambre de Drago l'avait incité à entrer.

\- Tu es magnifique quand tu joues.

Emu – on ne lui avait plus dit ce genre de mots depuis des lustres – Drago se contenta de lui sourire, penaud. Les yeux pétillants d'Albus glissèrent de ses yeux gris à ses lèvres fines puis, enfin, terminèrent leur course sur les mains de Drago : toujours posées sur le clavier, Albus constata que l'homme avait relevé les manches de sa chemise noire. Il pouvait parfaitement voir la Marque des Ténèbres, si sombre sur sa peau si pâle et si douce. Quand Drago sentit les yeux de l'adolescent sur cette partie de son corps, il abaissa sa manche.

\- Non… attends.

Dans un geste précipité qui resta malgré tout délicieusement doux, Albus agrippa le poignet de Drago entre ses doigts et, se rapprochant du bord du piano, attira son bras à lui. Tout doucement, il remonta la manche de soie noire jusqu'au coude fin de l'homme en face de lui, et, à nouveau, caressa sa Marque. Sauf que cette fois il n'usa pas de ses doigts, mais de ses lèvres.

Drago, comme un lâche, se contenta de fermer les yeux : c'était doux. Les lèvres délicates d'Albus effleuraient si tendrement et légèrement sa peau qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Personne ne l'avait touché ainsi depuis longtemps : il revivait. Soudain, le fait qu'Albus soit de vingt-cinq ans son cadet lui importa peu. Quand il ouvrir les yeux, face à lui, il ne vit qu'un magnifique jeune homme qui l'aimait malgré son âge et son passé. Qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

\- Al'… on ne peut pas.

Il murmura ces quelques mots pour se donner bonne conscience, pour pouvoir se dire, demain, qu'il aurait au moins eu le mérite d'essayer : quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux si purs d'Albus, vert et fiévreux, il se leva pour l'embrasser.

C'était comme une délivrance, une première jouissance. Drago en avait tellement de fois rêvé, tout en se disant que cela n'arriverait jamais, qu'il n'avait même plus l'impression d'avoir les pieds sur Terre. Il se sentait ailleurs, très loin d'ici, quelque part entre le rêve et le bonheur suprême. Sur ses lèvres, celles d'Albus étaient pulpeuses et timides, maladroites aussi, et Drago comprit alors qu'il s'agissait là de son premier baiser : il s'appliqua alors à l'embrasser, avec délicatesse et douceur, alors que le brun fourrageait dans ses cheveux. L'élastique qui nouait ces derniers en catogan tomba par terre et, aussitôt, ses cheveux blonds tombèrent au-dessus de ses épaules et encadrèrent son visage.

Quand Albus se recula finalement, à bout de souffle, ses mains étaient posées délicatement sur la nuque de Drago. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de désir et d'incompréhension, ce qui laissa Drago en proie aux doutes. « J'ai merdé, je n'aurais jamais dû… » ne cessa-t-il de se répéter, jusqu'au moment où Albus lui offrit un sourire magnifique en murmurant :

\- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'embrasse… , dit-il tout bas.

\- Je suis désolé qu'on en soit arrivés là, Al'.

Albus s'apprêta à répondre, à lui dire que lui n'était pas désolé, qu'il en était heureux, mais à la place, il avoua :

\- J'aime quand tu m'appelles Al'.

Drago lui sourit tendrement, tout en posant une main douce et protectrice sur sa joue rougie par l'émotion et la gêne. Ses yeux bleus-gris fixèrent Albus avec amour, de façon intense, troublé. Le jeune garçon murmura :

\- J'aime tout de toi… Drago.

Ce dernier frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Perdu dans les émotions qui explosaient dans son cerveau, il remarqua à peine les doigts tremblotants d'Albus, qui s'affairait à déboutonner sa chemise.

Dans un premier temps, Drago eut le réflexe de paniquer. Il empoigna un peu trop brusquement les poignets d'Albus entre ses doigts pour le repousser, angoissé à l'idée que cela puisse aller si loin ce soir-là. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire « non », et à se reculer pour instaurer une distance entre eux, son regard croisa celui de son amant : convaincu, brillant et sûr de lui. C'est ainsi, encore une fois à cause de ses fichus yeux verts, qu'il l'emporta et le déposa sur le lit.

La dernière personne qui avait partagé ses draps était Astoria et, depuis, il n'avait jamais plus désiré personne. Il aurait pu avoir d'autres femmes, ou d'autres hommes lui qui était bisexuel, mais Drago ne s'en était pas senti la force ni même l'envie. Il n'avait recommencé à éprouver du désir physique pour quelqu'un que lorsque Albus, l'été passé, était arrivé totalement métamorphosé au manoir Malefoy : le temps d'une année scolaire, il avait pris plus de dix centimètres et était alors passé de gamin pré-pubert à jeune homme séduisant.

Rapidement, sa chemise en soie coula sur le tapis au pied du lit ainsi que le short de bain que portait Albus. Ce dernier, désormais nu, s'agrippa avec force à la nuque de Drago : il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Si cela avait été possible, il aurait aimé le garder ainsi éternellement. Le blond, d'un geste patient, retira son jean skinny et son boxer à son tour. Puis, comme une seconde jouissance, leurs corps nus se rencontrèrent.

\- Oh.

Le petit gémissement surpris qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Albus fit sourire Drago : il était tellement innocent. Si inexpérimenté. La peur de mal faire et de gâcher sa première fois tétanisa Drago qui, l'espace d'un instant, n'osa plus faire un geste.

\- Drago… ça va ? , s'enquit Albus en caressant ses joues.

\- Tu… tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ?

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres d'Albus. Sous le regard protecteur et amoureux de Drago, il déclara :

\- J'en ai envie et je suis prêt depuis un moment. J'attendais simplement que ce soit toi.

Drago ferma les yeux et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser qui, en réalité, s'éternisa. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et leurs bassins, l'un contre l'autre, ondulaient à mesure que le désir les consumait. Quand le blond sentit les mains du jeune Potter caresser légèrement ses fesses, son bas ventre se tordit délicieusement. Ils rompirent le contact du baiser, reprenant leur souffle, tout en restant malgré tout front contre front, yeux dans les yeux.

Drago reprit ses lèvres pulpeuses dans un baiser, avant de faire aller ses mains sur les courbes du corps d'Albus : il palpa ses pectoraux, caressa ses abdominaux, ses cuisses, ses fesses. Il apprécia les courbes de ses hanches et de sa taille sous ses paumes et, alors qu'il déposait une pluie de baisers sur son torse doré et imberbe, il vint poser deux de ses doigts fins sur les lèvres d'Albus : ce dernier, encore puceau mais pas ignorant, les humidifia quelques secondes avant que son amant ne les dirige vers son entrée. Dans un geste désespéré, Albus s'agrippa aux épaules de Drago tandis que ce dernier s'affairait désormais à détendre ses chairs.

\- Détends-toi, Al'.

\- Je suis détendu.

\- Mon dieu…

Albus était si serré autour de ses doigts que Drago sentit un frisson lui remonter le dos. Si ses doigts étaient déjà à l'étroit entre ses chairs, qu'en serait-il de son érection ? D'ailleurs, cette dernière se trouvait désormais au creux de la main d'Albus qui, pour la première fois, tenait une autre virilité que la sienne au creux de sa main droite. Maladroit, il la caressa délicatement : une torture, pour Drago.

\- Drago… viens, s'il-te-plaît.

Ils étaient bien loin de penser aux conséquences quand Drago se glissa entre ses cuisses tandis qu'Albus enroulait ses jambes musclées et fortes autour de sa taille fine et pâle. Sous le regard fiévreux que lui lançait l'adolescent, Drago enduisit ses doigts de sa propre salive afin de lubrifier sa virilité.

Il lui demanda l'autorisation d'aller plus loin grâce à un simple regard, les mots n'étant pas nécessaires. Albus hocha délicatement la tête et, quelques instants plus tard, ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de Drago lorsqu'il sentit la virilité de celui-ci s'insinuer en lui. Lente et délicate, l'érection de son amant lui donnait l'impression d'être malgré tout déchiré de l'intérieur ; une larme de douleur perla au coin de son œil, mais Drago vint immédiatement la cueillir du bout de ses lèvres fines et expertes. Un gémissement de douleur se bloqua dans la gorge de l'adolescent.

\- Shht, tout va bien. Détends-toi.

Rassuré par les murmures et les doux baisers de Drago sur son visage, Albus ferma les yeux et s'abandonna. Soudain, ce fut comme si son corps n'opposait plus aucune résistance. La sensation grisante et frustrante d'être écartelé laissa peu à peu place au plaisir.

Drago le dévorait du regard : son visage enfantin, bien qu'il soit désormais sexy avec sa mâchoire saillante et ses taches de rousseur, ses lèvres rougies et pulpeuses, ses cheveux bruns en pétard sur sa tête, sa pomme d'Adam dans sa gorge : Albus était une merveille. Un diamant brut allongé là sur ses draps et dans ses bras. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Je t'aime, Al'.

Drago laissa échapper ses mots contre les lèvres de son amant, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ses coups de reins étaient doux et lents, délicats, mais c'était pour eux deux un pur moment de bonheur : une première fois pour l'un, une renaissance pour l'autre. Quand Albus vint prendre son visage entre ses mains, ses yeux vers plongés dans les siens bleus-gris, Drago sut qu'il était fichu : il ne pourrait plus jamais le laisser partir.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Drago. Tellement.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, après s'être aimés à tout de rôle, qu'ils jouirent dans les draps. Leurs souffles devinrent saccadés et leurs corps s'arc-boutèrent sous le plaisir intense de l'orgasme qui les ravagea. Leurs gémissements se confondirent, tout comme leurs murmures qui se répétaient qu'ils s'aimaient, encore et encore.

Amoureux et insouciants, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après s'être jurés qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais rien ni personne les séparer.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
